Wicked Game
by KieriToews
Summary: Just because it's what we want, it doesn't mean it's good for us...


**DISCLAIMER: The Vampire Diaries and all it's characters belong to L.J. Smith and the CW. The song 'Wicked Game' is owned by Chris Isaak and his record company, etc. I make no profit out of this story, it is done purely for entertainment purposes. I own bupkis, so it would be useless to sue me.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**** This story follows canon all the way up to Season 1, Episode 11: 'Bloodlines'. Everything thereafter has been moved into the realm of AU.**

**WARNING:**** I really, really, really dislike Elena (and Stefan, to a slightly lesser degree). This is not going to show Elena in a very good light. In fact, this is pretty much a bash-Elena fic. If you don't like it, my suggestion is to *Turn Around Now*! Whining and complaints piss me off! You were sufficiently warned...**

* * *

><p><strong>Wicked Game<strong>

_**What a wicked game you play  
>To make me feel this way<br>What a wicked thing to do  
>To let me dream of you<br>What a wicked thing to say  
>You never felt this way<br>What a wicked thing to do  
>To make me dream of you<br>And I don't wanna fall in love  
>[This love is only gonna break your heart<strong>__**]**_

_**Wicked Game- Chris Isaak**_

From his seat at the bar, he morosely watches as the object of his unrequited love snuggles deeper into the arms of her lover. Seemingly unaware of everything around them, he watches as _**his**_ dark beauty giggles throatily at something her lover whispers into her ear.

As he continues to watch, the lucky bastard leans down to meet her lips in a chaste, yet somehow passion-filled kiss, unable to tear his eyes away until the sharp stabbing pain in his chest becomes too much to bear. Abruptly turning away from the happy couple, he faces the bar once more.

Not even bothering with the glass beside it, Damon grabs the bottle of whiskey and brings it to his lips; taking a long pull from the bottle, he relishes the way the amber liquid burns as it goes down. He's sitting alone at the bar of the Mystic Grill, watching Stefan, Elena and her friends playing pool and just enjoying each others' company. He feels like a pathetic loser, mooning over Elena from afar.

Frankly, it's quite nauseating the way Elena and Stefan are fawning over each other- acting like besotted fools- almost cooing at each other. However, a small voice in his head mocks him, whispering that they only look like besotted fools, because he's jealous of them. If he were in Stefan's place, he might be acting a fool as well. That's what she's managed to reduce him to.

Damon has concluded that he _**must **_be a glutton for punishment, since he puts himself through this routine on a fairly regular basis these days. He just doesn't understand how Stefan manages to do it. How the blue hell does Stefan manage to gain the love of both versions of the one woman… err, vampire that Damon has ever loved? And with almost no effort on his part either. It just isn't fair.

Covertly spying on them from the mirror against the wall of the bar, Damon can't stop the jealousy and longing suffusing his entire being. _**He**_ wants to be the one holding and kissing Elena. He wishes that he were the one who gets to watch Elena sleeping as the early morning sunshine spills onto her face. But most of all, Damon wishes to be the one to have the privilege of hearing her cries of pleasure as he takes her over the edge of reason with his body alone. The mere handful of times when Elena would come willingly to his bed- seeking both comfort and reassurance (and God only knows what else) when the strain of helping Stefan overcome his addiction to human blood became too much for her to handle were nowhere near enough for Damon.

But in the end, it was Stefan that Elena had chosen; and once again, it was Damon who was left all alone. It was just too much for him! He needed to get away from this place as soon as everything with Isobel, John Gilbert, and Katherine was dealt with. If he couldn't be with Elena, then he didn't want to be around her either. Standing up, Damon throws some bills onto the bar, and then makes his way out of the Grill.

**Elena:**

Oh thank God! I thought Damon would _**never**_ leave! He's been watching Stefan and I from almost the moment he stepped foot into the Grill. It's becoming tiresome, the way he shadows me from afar. He's like a wounded puppy, just hoping for some love and affection. It's getting rather pathetic, the way he continues to moon over me. Why doesn't he get it? I love Stefan! I've _**always**_ loved Stefan, and that's _**never**_ going to change!

Just because I had some moments of weakness in which I sought out Damon for some physical comfort and reassurance during Stefan's recuperation period, doesn't mean _**anything**_. I might be attracted to Damon on a physical level (and who wouldn't be?), but that's all that there will ever be. You'd have to be blind or just plain stupid not to recognize exactly how hot Damon is. He's like 'sex on two legs'! And then he's got that whole 'Bad Boy' vibe going for him, ergo he's quite the irresistible package; and if I hadn't met and fallen for Stefan first, then I totally would have made a play for Damon.

Besides, when he first blew into town, he was hardly the type of "person" to be a one woman type, anyway. However, I fell in love with Stefan, and I choose to stay with him. Stefan and I are soul mates.

Damon swore to me that he wouldn't tell Stefan about us sleeping together those few times, and he better keep his word, or else I'll do something to make his unlife a living hell! Umm, should that be unliving hell? Whatever! Or better yet, I'll have Bonnie use her powers to hurt him if he doesn't toe my line! I won't lose Stefan because I was stupid and let my vulnerability get the better of me. Besides, even if Damon did tell Stefan, I'd deny it. Considering all the grief and pain Damon has caused Stefan over the years, I doubt Stefan would take his word over mine anyway...after all, _**I've **_never lied to Stefan (that he knows of, at any rate!), so why shouldn't he believe me? Ha! And to think that Stefan is under this false illusion that I'm sweet and noble and pure. If he only knew.

Of course, if Stefan hadn't lied to me and then let himself get hooked on human blood again, this never would have happened in the first place. So in a way, he's partly to blame for this whole fiasco.

But mostly, I want this whole debacle to be over with.

**Damon:**

It's finally over with. The whole situation with Isobel and John Gilbert is taken care of. It almost cost me my unlife, but for some reason that escapes me, Elena felt I'd be a useful pawn in her machinations; or that Stefan would actually be upset that I'd died, and Stefan being that upset would not be good for her.

So for whatever reason- with Bonnie's help- Stefan was able to rescue me from that fiery cellar in Elena's father's old medical building.

And now, I am going to leave town. I have no desire to stick around and watch Elena and Stefan together. And I did promise her I'd never tell Stefan of our tryst, and whether she chooses to believe it or not, when I give my word, I _**will not **_break it.

Ciao, Mystic Falls! May I never have to step foot into this miserable little town ever again!


End file.
